Ti voglio
by Imari Malfoy Vampire
Summary: Por años fueron enemigos, pero una noche bastara para cambiar su destino


**Atención: El siguiente relato es de mi creación, pero los personajes son de J. K. Rowling (solo aquellos que no reconozcan me pertenecen) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

****Historia ganadora de "fic mas popular" por la pagina de facebook: Pottericos para toda la vida****

****Espero lo disfrutes****

* * *

><p>Se miro en el espejo por encima ves ese día antes de salir. Lucía un vestido corto, color coral strappless con pequeños detalles en la zona del busto y un listón plateado delineaba su cintura. Su maquillaje era discreto pero elegante. Su peinado recogido dejaba casualmente unos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban sus fino rosto. Y para rematar unas hermosas sandalias de tacón en color plata con cristales incrustados y accesorios en plata igual.<p>

Simplemente se veía hermosa, jamás se había esmerado tanto en arreglarse. ¿Pero por qué rayos se había arreglado tanto? Ese era un pensamiento que rondaba continuamente su cabeza… solamente cenaría con Draco Malfoy…

Así es, Hermione Granger cenaría esa noche con su mayor enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione tomo una foto que estaba en su mesita de noche. En donde estaba con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, sus dos mejores amigos. Y suspiro…

Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlos, mientras ella había aceptado un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Mientras que Ron y Harry se volvieron aurores.

Hermione pensaba que ya tenía bastante con los horrores que vivo en la guerra como para seguir con esa peligrosa profesión. Por lo que ellos viajaban mucho y el tiempo que no estaban de misión, lo pasaban al lado de sus respectivas familias.

Hermione, desde acabo la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ya que ella si volvió al año que término la guerra para terminar su séptimo año, no había vuelto a ver al "Príncipe de Slytherin" hasta que él llego a su oficina un día.

La castaña de ojos color ámbar, se encontraba elaborando un reporte sobre el "mal uso de objetos mágicos" que su jefe le había pedido cuando una voz seria y seductora al mismo tiempo la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpe, señorita ¿Me podría indicar como llego a la oficina del Ministro?

La joven levanto la vista encontrándose con unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos grises, pero lo que ella logro reconocer fue el cabello rubio platinado, acodado de una forma realmente sexy.

-¿Malfoy?- pregunto ella confundida

El aludido, en ese momento se fijo mas en ella, reconociéndola al instante y sonrió. Estrechando su mano la ayudo a levantarse y por algún extraño motivo la abrazo. Había pasado tanto tiempo solo en Italia, que incluso ver a la sabelotodo de Gryffindor le alegraba.

Draco Malfoy, después de la guerra y como no llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, había sido perdonado de ir a Azkaban, pero por el contrario debía pasar 5 años en Italia y podría regresar solo si mostraba una buena conducta. Pero al volver, el apellido Malfoy, ya no era signo de respeto como en el pasado. Ahora era temido y señalado por eso.

La castaña y el rubio platicaron durante varios minutos acerca de sus vidas y por increíble que parezca no se habían insultado, era la primera platica civilizada que ellos mantenían desde que se conocieron. Pero Draco se acordó de su cita con el Ministro.

Al ver su cara de sorpresa por habérsele olvidado tan importante asunto, Hermione se rio.

-Y pensar que lo que te distrajo fue hablar con esta sangre sucia- dijo ella, recordando el apodo por él que el siempre la llamo.

Draco tomo sus manos e hizo una mueca de disgusto en cuanto ella pronuncio esas palabras.

-Por favor, no te llames así- le pidió mirándola a los ojos- Lamento haberte llamado así, pero era un adolescente irreflexivo e inmaduro. Eres la primera que me habla sin miedo y que me perdona todo lo que hice. Eres una gran mujer Hermione.

Ella se sorprendió bastante por eso, ¿Realmente ese Draco Malfoy? ¿El mismo que siempre la insulto en el colegio? ¿El que siempre se sintió superior a los demás? Esa si era una novedad. El destierro había cambiado mucho al rubio y por buena fortuna. Lo cambio para bien.

Después de ese encuentro causal, la castaña se encontraba casi diario con el rubio de ojos plata… incluso en una ocasión le pregunto si él trabajaba en el Ministerio.

-No, que va- respondió él riendo- No tengo tanta suerte, tengo una tienda en el callejón Diagon y empezó a venir por los tramites, ahora que los tengo, vengo por una chica que me gusta y no se ha dado cuenta.

Sin saber por qué, a la joven le dolió oírle decir eso. Así que Draco trataba de conquistar a una chica. Recordó a las bellas secretarias que trabajaban en su piso.

-Pues no sé quién te gusta Draco- le respondió ella fingiendo una sonrisa- pero sea quien sea, tiene mucha suerte. Ahora no eres un hurón, eres bastante agradable.

Los dos sonrieron, pero la sonrisa del ojigris era sincera, ella simplemente, sentía un retorcijón en el estomago. ¿Qué era esto que sentía?

Un viernes, Hermione estaba a punto de salir de su oficina totalmente cansada. Se había desatado una alarma en Gringotts y como no había ningún auror disponible, la mandaron a ella a revisar el área en lo que Harry Potter llegaba. Afortunadamente no paso nada, pero eso no le quitaba todas las horas que tuvo que estar de pie y con tacones custodiando la entrada.

Sin duda no era su día, su plan era irse y dormir toda la tarde y la noche, pero al llegar a la puerta del Ministerio, se encontró con cierto chico de cabellos rubios.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la castaña al chocar con él

-Te estaba buscando, pensé que ya no llegaría- respondió él con una sonrisa- Te invito a cenar, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Esta noche, paso por ti a las 8

-¿Hoy? ¿Por qué no mañana?- protestaba ella- Hoy estoy muy cansada Draco…

-Te lo pido como amigos

Con esa frase el rubio desarmo por completo a la chica, que acepto ir con él, pero después de las 9 de la noche y sin despedirse siquiera se fue a su departamento donde con tan solo cruzar la puerta se quedo dormida sobre el sillón.

No se despertó sino a las 7 de la noche, sorprendida por haber dormido toda la tarde, corrió por la casa para bañarse y arreglarse para su cena de esta noche.

Pero ahora al verse, casi no se reconocía. La misma pregunta rondaba su mente, ¿Por qué se arreglo tanto?... Se trataba de Draco Malfoy, bien podría no presentarse y dejarla plantada. Además, ¿no le había insinuado ya, que le gustaba alguien? ¿Además porque ella, se hacía ilusiones con él?

Acaso, ¿Era posible que Hermione Granger se enamorara del Príncipe de Slytherin?

Pensó en volverse a cambiar y usar algo más sencillo, pero el timbre comenzó a sonar. Draco era muy puntual.

Al verla salir, sonrió complacido y le ofreció su brazo para caminar y después galantemente le abrió la puerta del auto para bajar y subir del mismo.

Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante muggle de comida italiana en donde ya los esperaban. A pesar de que en el mundo mágico, Draco era ya un cero a la izquierda entre los muggles era muy respetado.

Después de ordenar platicaron de varias cosas, aunque el rubio más bien se dedico a darle cumplidos a la castaña para sonrojarla, mientras él la miraba divertido.

-¿Y me dirás quien te gusta?- le pregunto la castaña, tratando de cambiar el tema

-No, porque no me gusta- le respondió él- Me enamore de ella, y planeo decírselo pronto.

Pero una canción comenzó a sonar y el rubio la saco a bailar.

La música era sensual y lenta, y todos los presentes voltearon a verlos, un por que los dos eran sumamente atractivos y dos, porque eran los únicos que bailaban.

_Io credo che tu no, no, non sei  
>questo che tu mai, non fingere<br>ma questa notte scrivero'  
>che il tuo cuore non vuole, no, non piu'.<br>Davvero questo buio che  
>la notte faccia il suo potere<br>la prima volta nella citta'  
>il mio cuore per amare, no non piu'.<br>Cara, sera, sogno  
>che un mondo non sparisca<br>questa notte  
>il giorno che facciamo<br>andiamo, cielo, amore io ti voglio (io ti voglio).  
>Penso, questo e' vero<br>davvero non ricordo il tempo e' lungo  
>il giorno che facciamo<br>andiamo, cielo, amore io ti voglio.  
>Davvero questo buio che<br>la notte faccia il suo potere  
>la prima volta nella citta'<br>il mio cuore per amare, oh no, no, non piu'  
>Cara, sera, sogno<br>che un mondo non sparisca  
>questa notte<br>il giorno che facciamo  
>andiamo, cielo, amore io ti voglio (io ti voglio).<br>Penso, questo e' vero  
>davvero non ricordo il tempo e' lungo<br>il giorno che facciamo  
>andiamo, cielo, amore io ti voglio.<em>

Mientras bailaban, Draco la tomo de la cintura y la acerco mas a él, inhalando su delicioso aroma a vainilla. Hermione cada vez estaba más apenada.

Se detuvo abruptamente al recordar que el estaba enamorado de otra, pero al hacerlo los dos se miraron a los ojos fijamente y tomando su barbilla entre sus manos, Malfoy la beso.

La sorpresa de la castaña no podía ser más grande y mientras finas lágrimas corrían por su rostro, golpeo débilmente al rubio en el pecho.

-No hagas esto, tú quieres a otra. No me tortures así- le decía ella

Pero Draco la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia un espejo que se encontraba casi a la entrada de los tocadores y parándose detrás de ella, la tomo de la cara para que la castaña mirara su reflejo.

-Te presento a la mujer de la que me enamore, por ser inteligente y tener un gran corazón. La mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

La castaña sonrió y volteándose lentamente se abrazo al rubio que beso su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Hermione Jean Granger?- le dijo, deslizando una hermosa sortija de plata en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Ella no respondió, solo se abrazo más a él y lo beso.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias?<strong>****

******Deja un Comentario ******

******Con Amor ******

******Imari Malfoy******

******Vampira Gitana de la noche******


End file.
